Crafted and Shafted
"Crafted and Shafted" is the fifteenth episode of BUNK'D. Synopsis During an overnight camping trip, the kids must use their survival skills after Emma and Xander get lost in a abandoned mine shaft. Meanwhile, Ravi and Lou are trying to build a swing set for the photographer coming tomorrow to take a picture of it for the camp brochure and are competing on who's idea of how to build it is better. Plot Xander and Emma have not been dating much since they had camp activities to do and now they have to take Jorge, Zuri and Tiffany camping out in the woods. Jorge comes dressed up as an adventurer and Tiffany is hoping to find a rare red beetle with green eyes cure disease. They finished setting up the tent in the woods and Emma states that its a good place to go on a date, but Xander said they have activities to do with the kids, so the rushed they're activities such as having dinner early with hot dogs and marshmallow on a stick and taking them back, a quick song and ghost story. They pushed the kids in they're tents, but the plan failed. Meanwhile back at camp, Ravi and Lou had to stay behind to build a swing set for the photographer to take a picture of it from the camp brochure and Gladys got the supplies from a Swedish company "Arrgh". Ravi states that they should follow the instructions, but Lou states they should follow her instincts which leads them to an argument and decides to do they're work separately. Ravi had a hard time following the instructions so he went into Gladys' cabin to use her computer to find an instruction video to help him and tells Mrs. Kipling to be on the lookout for Gladys. Ravi also found pictures his mom and dad with her head cover, a chest of his dad's hair and vial of sweat. Ravi found the computer but he sat on a waterbed make it hard for him to move. Lou comes in seeing what Ravi is doing and that she bribed Mrs. Kipling with a dead rat to get in. Ravi didn't do well with the slide, but Lou did well with her swing despite having a lot of remaining parts. Lou tests the swing out, but the swing comes off the hooks and she crashes into a cabin hurting her neck and arms. Lou admits that Ravi was right that her way didn't work out. Lou read the instruction and understand what they say and Ravi and Lou decided to work together to complete the swing set. Meanwhile back in the woods, Xander and Emma went to get more wood for the fire but they suddenly fell into an abandoned mine shaft. Xander tries to climb up the boards back up, but they were unstabled and Xander almost fell and was caught by Emma. Xander remembered that they have the walkie-talkie they can use to contact the kids for help, but the mic and speaker broke when they fell so Xander went into a tunnel to find a way out, but ends up going back to where he started. When the walkie-talkie starts to turn on Emma uses it to send and SOS to the kids walkie-talkie. The kids realizes that Emma and Xander are in trouble and they followed they're footprints to find them. Emma and Xander heard them and called out to them, but Zuri and Tiffany fell in the hole before Xander could tell them to watch out for it. Jorge uses his rope to take a branch from a tree down and uses it for so the other can climb back out. By morning, Lou and Ravi finished the swing set just as the photographer arrived to take the picture, but when Ravi and Lou posed for the picture, a leaf fell on a swing cause the swingset to collapse due to Ravi not tightening the bolts hard enough. Back in the woods after getting out of the hole, Xander and Emma aplogized to the kids for rushing they're activities and for ruining they're first campout, but the kids said they had fun. That night, the kids set up a private romantic date for Emma and Xander in the mineshaft. Main Cast *Peyton List as Emma Ross *Karan Brar as Ravi Ross *Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross *Miranda May as Lou Hockhauser *Kevin Quinn as Xander McCormick *Nathan Arenas as Jorge Ramirez *Nina Lu as Tiffany Trivia * Mrs. Kipling appears in this episode. Category:BUNK'D episodes